


Title Sequence

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin leans in and murmurs "so you’ll have to tell me about the movie later" in that voice Yunho <i>knows</i> means Trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [kitsuneyujji](http://kitsuneyujji.livejournal.com/); minho, at the movies

Yunho doesn't put it past Changmin to have purposely bought seats that are as far away from the rest of the audience as was humanly possible. Then Changmin leans in and murmurs "so you'll have to tell me about the movie later" in that voice Yunho _knows_ means Trouble.

"What are you doing?!"

"Shut up and watch the movie, hyung."

He's never sneaking out with him ever again.

Maybe.

Changmin slinks out of his seat with far too much grace for someone that tall in a space that small, folding his legs under him as he settles himself on the floor in front of Yunho. Long fingers undo Yunho's belt while Yunho halfheartedly bats them away (no one's looking, really), stopping with a low groan once Changmin drags the zipper of his jeans down oh so slowly.

The movie goes absolutely silent and Yunho swears he can hear the echo of the zipper bouncing off the walls.

When Changmin bends his head to mouth Yunho's cock through his underwear and finds him already half hard, he looks up smirking. Yunho's just glad he can't tell _how_ red his face is.

Gripping the armrests, Yunho slides down in the chair and spreads his knees further apart, sighing as Changmin pulls the waistband of his boxers down over his dick and then licks a hot stripe up the underside. He curls his tongue around the head and sucks lightly, groaning at the feeling of Yunho growing under his touch.

Yunho bites down on his index finger to keep quiet when Changmin takes all of him in and moans softly but he can't help jerking his hips. Changmin just sucks harder and lets Yunho move, tonguing all the extra-sensitive spots on Yunho's cock with a familiar skill that has Yunho's eyes rolling back in his head.

He knows he's not going to be able to take much more at this pace so he threads his fingers though Changmin's hair to try to get him to slow down but Changmin's having none of it, instead gripping Yunho's thighs to keep in place. There's the slight edge of teeth before the head of his cock hits the back of Changmin's throat and he loses it, teeth nearly breaking his skin when he comes.

Changmin swallows everything Yunho has to give and licks him clean with broad strokes of his tongue until Yunho's letting out soft little whimpers. Yunho drops his head back against the seat and takes in a shaky breath as Changmin carefully puts him back together.

With a chaste kiss to his cheek, Changmin relaxes back into his own seat and stretches his legs out.

"You can pay me back when we get home, now pay attention."

Yunho's perfectly okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/19052.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/13624.html)  
> 


End file.
